


A Little Fun Never Hurt Anyone

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Because it makes sense, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, but I had to do it, i am so ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud has many reasons for going out for rides, and sometimes its not just for making the rounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fun Never Hurt Anyone

“Has anyone seen Cloud?”

That was the question on everyone’s minds that evening. The blond hadn’t been seen all morning, which most of them figured wasn’t unusual. But even Zack hadn’t seen their resident Chocobo since he’d woken up. Tifa had discovered that Fenrir was missing as well, which probably meant Cloud had vanished off into the desserts outside Midgar for one reason or another. He had little business outside the city anymore, ever since their friends had been so recently revived there wasn’t much beyond rocky ground and monsters past the city limits. 

Then again, as Cid had pointed out, he may have just wanted to get out of the house for a while. It made sense to Tifa, who hadn’t considered that as an option. Of course, he should have at least told Zack he was going out for a while...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fenrir was a large bike. It took a lot of self awareness and lower body strength in order to keep the thing steady. Tifa had tried to ride the thing alone once before, and been thrown off onto her ass with all the force of the bikes recoil. Needless to say, the woman never went near the thing again unless Cloud was the one handling it. 

Other than Cloud, only Zack was really able to handle the thing, and even he had some trouble. Anyone stuck holding onto the blond as the bike zoomed off through rocky deserts and equally as difficult to maneuver streets was subject to the levels of bounding that came with the bike’s suspension design. The driver would feel it too, but at a much less violent level than the unlucky sap on the back of the bike. 

The wheels kicked up sand and rock as the bike darted through various rock formations, an oddly satisfying purr rumbling from the engine that rang in Cloud’s ears as the wind whipped against his face and ran though his iconic hair. Bright blue eyes were wide behind his protective glasses, his lips twisted up into a proud grin. If there was one thing Cloud truly cherished beyond his friends and the man he loved, it was this bike. 

Fenrir roared under his slender form, the engine vibrating its sleek metal framework and, consequently, the seat Cloud rested on. He’d be lying if he ever tried to claim there wasn’t some sort of sexual thrill that came with riding his pride and joy, the only one other than himself who knew being Zack. The man had felt the same kind of thrill in his own chance at riding, though he preferred to be the one taking all the violent rocking of the rear suspension. 

Riding through the desert, the blond finally roared to a stop on top of one of the various cliffs his normal routes would take him to. He didn’t cut off the engine, rather he just sat back on the seat and let the bike do its own thing. That’s usually what it took to control the bike, and Cloud was always the kind of man to take an opportunity when it presented itself. Of course, he couldn’t let himself ride right over the edge. That’d be embarrassing to walk back into the bar like that.

No, Cloud would let himself get just close enough to the edge and then start back home. And that’s what he did. The ride back home was fast, the bike roaring at the fullest speed that the blond could control it at, until it skidded to a halt just outside the bar. He’d bring his baby back into the garage later, right now he was worried about other things. 

Walking into the bar, it was a complete change of atmosphere. There was loud laughing, talking, and probably about thirty people scattered around. None of them said hello, and Cloud wouldn’t have cared if they did. His target was a mere inch away from the steps when the blond reached him. His protective glasses did well to hide those eyes of his, twinkly with mischief as he tapped Zack’s shoulder. 

“Hey, babe. Where you been?” Zack said, smiling as he saw his blond partner standing there. Of course, Zack knew full well where Cloud had been. He could smell the lust. One of the advantages of being a genetically enhanced ex-SOLDIER operative was that your senses were unbelievably strong. Cloud said nothing, simply jerking his thumb in the direction of the stairs and ignoring the woman who walked up to them to question his whereabouts. 

“Tifa, we’ll uh...be back downstairs in a minute. I need to help Cloud with something.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's that time again. Time for me to once again show that the inner workings of my mind are a filthy space to be cleaned.


End file.
